Order 66: Ahsoka Tano
by MKDaz
Summary: What would happen to Ahsoka Tano if she was involved in Order 66? Starting from a while before Order 66 is executed. Ahsoka starts off on Ord Mantell. Italics are flashbacks. Rated T for violence.
1. The Mission To Ord Mantell

Ahsoka Tano, the powerful padawan of Anakin Skywalker and a proud member of the Jedi Order.

_XXXXXX_

_Anakin stepped into the Twilight where Ahsoka was laying._

"_Ahsoka." Anakin said interrupting Ahsoka's peaceful time._

"_Master, don't you know the meaning of knocking?" Ahsoka replied sitting up facing Anakin._

"_Sorry, just need to tell you something," Anakin said._

"_What is it?" Ahsoka replied standing up._

"_You are being sent to the planet of Felucia to investigate a Separatist sighting." Anakin explained._

"_Why me?" Ahsoka asked._

"_Obi-Wan wants you to go." Anakin said walking up and down the Twilight._

"_Fine." Ahsoka said quickly walking out of the Twilight._

"_Ahsoka," Anakin said before Ahsoka stepped off the Twilight. "Be careful."_

"_I am always careful Skyguy." Ahsoka replied smiling and entering her starfighter._

XXXXXX

Ahsoka remembered that moment easily. She was travelling towards the planet of Ord Mantell now, with her trustful companion Rex and his clone troopers.

"Rex, you ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course, sir." Rex replied.

They landed upon Ord Mantell and Ahsoka quickly ignited her lightsabers and ran to the Separatist forces in the area. Rex shot the Separatists aswell. Ahsoka was on Ord Mantell to control the Separatist base stationed on the planet.

"Very good, Rex." Ahsoka said as the Separatists were destroyed.

"Thank you" Rex replied.

Ahsoka led the troops to the base stationed high above them. On the base was a Sith Ahsoka had never faced in her life before. Since General Grievous and Count Dooku were dead she had to defeat this Sith too. The troops pointed their blasters at the unknown Sith. Ahsoka ordered them to stop.

The Sith's cloak then came off revealing a cybernetic Sith. From the waist upwards was a Zabrak body and from the waist down were Cybernetic legs.

"Fear is my ally" the Sith said.

Ahsoka was told about this Sith a long time ago. Anakin had told her that Master Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn had faced him before. His name was Darth Maul. However he was supposed to be dead. It looked like that wasn't right. He must have been revived by his master. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers again ready for battle.

"If you want to fight me, do it now." Ahsoka said angrily.

Darth Maul ignited a double sabered lightsaber and attacked first. Ahsoka blocked the attack quick enough to stop him from slashing her. Then Darth Maul burst a force push towards Ahsoka. She was sent flying back, through clones that fell off the ledge. Ahsoka held on the ledge as she fell off and the clones died. A few clones were remaining and they started shooting Maul. He deflected them killing more clones. Rex was safe. But Maul was about to kill Rex aswell but Ahsoka quickly jumped up and slashed Maul's body in half.

Maul's saber fell to the ground next to his cut off cybernetic legs.

"Thank you General." Rex said thanking Ahsoka.

"You're welcome Rex. We never let a member of the Republic fall when it can be prevented," Ahsoka explained. "I am sorry that many of your troopers died, but we must reclaim this planet with the remaining clones on our side."

Ahsoka and the troops walked forward to find the other Separatists and destroy them to reclaim Ord Mantell.

XXXXXXX

AUTHOR NOTE: The italics are flashbacks if you were wondering :D

Well that was Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be about Ord Mantell and then Chapter 3 will start from where Ahsoka is on the planet that she will either die on or survive on when Order 66 is executed. Hope you like it :D


	2. Her Master's Future

_Ahsoka arrived on the planet of Felucia. The planet was full of bizarre plants and fungi and she hardly couldn't find her way through._

"_Master, I have arrived." Ahsoka said into her comlink._

"_Good, travel to the co-ordinates I am sending you now." Anakin replied._

"_Yes Master."_

_Ahsoka received the co-ordinates and set off through the planet. As she walked through the planet she found many interesting animals there. As she arrived at the co-ordinates she didn't see any Separatist activity there, but then a Sith moved from the darkness._

_Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers as the Sith did too. The breath of the Sith was deep. He or She wore a mask to cover their face. The Sith got closer to Ahsoka._

_Then Ahsoka attacked and they attacked back. Ahsoka didn't give up and continued until the Sith suddenly stopped. Ahsoka had a chance to kill the Sith but she didn't._

"_Who are you?" Ahsoka asked._

"_I am your Master's future" The Sith said._

"_What? You can't be. My master is a Jedi and will always be a Jedi!" Ahsoka said worriedly._

"_You won't know until he turns to the dark side." The Sith said._

"_No!" Ahsoka said slashing the body of the Sith._

_Suddenly the figure faded into the air. It was just a spirit. Maybe the Sith was telling the truth, maybe her master will turn to the dark side. Ahsoka couldn't think about that and ran to her starfighter. _

_During her journey to her Starfighter the Sith was haunting her._

"_I am your Master's future" Ahsoka could hear. She shook her head to get it out of her._

"_You won't know until he turns to the dark side." Ahsoka heared again, she shook her head again and ran as fast as she could._

_She finally arrived at the Starfighter, but as soon as she was about to enter her Starfighter the Sith figure appeared behind her._

"_He will turn! There is no stopping it!" The Sith shouted._

"_NO! I won't let it happen!" Ahsoka said quickly jumping into the Starfighter and flying off of Felucia._

XXXXXX

Ahsoka remembered that moment as she still travelled through Ord Mantell. She couldn't take that out of her head.

"Rex, any sign of Separatist activity around here?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Sir." Rex replied.

Then Ahsoka continued through the planet. As she got to the next area she found many droids guarding a large Separatist base. The clones hid aswell as Ahsoka.

"Rex, you and the troopers go attack the droids. If you need help I will come in and help. Then we will all enter the base." Ahsoka explain.

"Yes sir."

Rex ran in and shot the droids but the droids were also attacking back. Then many more droids continued running out of the base but Rex could handle it.

Ahsoka was observing the battle when a slight breeze came from behind her. She looked and she saw the Sith she encountered on Felucia.

"You can't stop it!" The Sith yelled.

"I won't let my master turn to the Dark Side." Ahsoka said igniting her lightsabers and attacking.

"He will kill you and you will regret saying you can stop it!" The Sith said blocking.

"No!" Ahsoka said attacking again.

"Your troops will turn on you, they will try to kill you when Order 66 is executed!" The Sith said attacking Ahsoka making her fall to the ground.

He pointed the lightsaber to Ahsoka's chest and said "He will easily kill you, I am weaker than him and I can make you fall!"

The Sith faded and Ahsoka was on the floor shocked. The droids were almost wiped out and there were no more left to deal with. Rex ran to Ahsoka as soon he saw her upon the ground.

"Sir!" Rex yelled.

"I am fine Rex." Ahsoka replied as he got to her.

"What about the base?" Rex asked.

"Leave it, we need to get off this planet."

Rex pulled his team away from the base and they set off to a planet that wasn't under control of any Separatists.


	3. Safety On Mandalore

_Ahsoka arrived back on Coruscant and tried to find her master._

"_Master!" Ahsoka yelled, while running down the Jedi Temple Corridors._

"_Master!"_

"_Ahsoka?" Anakin said walking out of the training room._

"_Master, you are here!" Ahsoka yelled running to Anakin._

"_What's wrong?" Anakin asked._

"_Can we talk alone?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around._

"_Umm… Sure." Anakin said suspiciously._

_They walked into Ahsoka's room and sat down, ready to talk._

"_Now tell me what's wrong" Anakin said._

"_Ok… Umm… I don't know how to say this." Ahsoka replied._

"_Say what?" Anakin asked._

"_Ok I am just going to tell you right now," Ahsoka said. "On Felucia, I encountered something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, I think it was a spirit… a spirit of a Sith Lord."_

"_What happened?" _

"_Umm… Well the spirit said as I was attacking it," Ahsoka explained._

"_Said what? Tell me Ahsoka."_

"_Ok. I asked who it was and he replied," Ahsoka said worriedly. "He said, he was your future."_

"_You mean your future Ahsoka?"_

"_No. Your future, master. He said he was the future of you." Ahsoka replied._

"_So that means I am supposed to be a Sith in the future?" Anakin asked._

"_I think so. I don't want it to happen though." Ahsoka said sadly._

"_Snips," Anakin replied putting his arm on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I won't let it happen."_

"_But he said we can't stop it." _

"_I can. I am the controller of my own destiny and I can stop what is going to happen in the future. I am going to be a Jedi, I will never turn to the Sith." Anakin explained._

"_Good. I am happy you said that, Skyguy." Ahsoka said laughing._

XXXXXX

Ahsoka arrived on the planet of Mandalore with her troopers to get away from the Separatists.

"There are no sign of Separatists her Sir." Rex said to Ahsoka.

"Good." Ahsoka replied walking off the gunship.

Ahsoka led the clones to a high above Security station. Ahsoka stepped to the ledge and overviewed the wonderful view of Mandalore. Ahsoka sat upon the ledge a while later thinking of the confrontation with the Sith Spirit.

Will her master become a Sith? She thought about that for a while but she didn't want him to.

"Sir, are you ok?" Rex asked sitting next to Ahsoka.

"I am fine, just worried." Ahsoka replied.

"Why?"

"I have got something on my mind," Ahsoka explained. "I can't stop thinking that my master may become a Sith."

"A Sith? Skywalker? He wouldn't do that. I know the Jedi don't trust him, but he would never turn." Rex replied.

"I hope not." Ahsoka said.


	4. Execute Order 66

_Ahsoka layed in her room thinking and thinking of the Spirit. Never could she take it off her mind. _

"_Sense trouble in you, I can." A voice came from the other side of the room._

"_Master Yoda, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked sitting up._

"_I sense, feeling worried, you are. Mmmmm." Yoda said._

"_Yes, I am worried" Ahsoka said standing up._

"_Wrong, what is?" Yoda asked moving closer to Ahsoka._

"_On Felucia I met a Sith Spirit, and he said he was the future of my master." Ahsoka explained._

"_Your trouble, I fear."_

"_I can't live with it, I keep remembering that moment over and over again and I need to get it out of my head."_

"_Meditate, you must. Clear your mind, it will." Yoda replied walking out of the room. "Forget about it, you will."_

_Ahsoka sat down, meditating, just like Master Yoda told her to._

XXXXXX

Ahsoka stood on the ledge still overlooking the beauty of Mandalore. Behind her was Rex. He was stood there also overlooking the beauty. The light of Mandalore was falling and turning into darkness. As the light faded Ahsoka felt a large disturbance in the force.

A communication came into Rex.

"Execute Order 66" The voice said.

Ahsoka couldn't hear the communication but she could feel there was something wrong.

"I am sorry, Sir." Rex said pulling out his blasters and pointing them at Ahsoka.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked turning around.

"I have been ordered to kill you." Rex replied.

"No Rex!" Ahsoka yelled igniting her lightsabers as Rex shot.

She started deflecting the bolts to try and not get hit.

"What is wrong with you!" Ahsoka yelled.

She kept deflecting the bolts but then Rex put his blasters down.

_She wouldn't betray me! _Rex thought.

_This is all a lie!_ Rex thought again.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am sorry," Rex said. "I didn't mean to shoot. They said you betrayed us but you would never do that."

"Who ordered you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Rex replied.

"You aren't going to shoot me are you?" Ahsoka asked again.

A few clones ran up to Rex and Ahsoka. As they were about to shoot Rex turned around and shot them before they could hurt Ahsoka.

"Does that answer your question?" Rex asked smiling.

"I think so." Ahsoka replied also smiling.

"We need to get away from Mandalore and any other places where the clones would be stationed."

"What about the Jedi Temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. That has been destroyed." Rex replied.

"By who?"

"I don't know how to say this but… It was Skywalker."

"Master?"

"Yes it was. You were right, the spirit was right, he is a Sith and will always be one." Rex explained.

"I knew he couldn't stop it."

"Come on lets go!" Rex yelled running.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka said running after him.

"To Tatooine, I have family there."

"Ok. Be careful of any clones, I will protect you Rex."

"I know you will."

They continued running to find a ship that they could take to travel to the Sandy World of Tatooine.

As they arrived around the corner they found a ship, but Rex just ran towards the clones protecting it and shot them. Ahsoka ran after him and jumped upon the ship. She ran into the ship and killed the clones with her lightsabers and took control of the ship.

"Rex jump on!" Ahsoka yelled to Rex who was still outside.

Rex jumped on and the entry point close quick enough. Rex sat next to Ahsoka and they started to go to Tatooine.

"Ready Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Totally ready. At least I can see my family." Rex replied smiling.


	5. A New Home

_Ahsoka was still meditating in her room, attempting to remove the Sith Spirit's sayings out of her head._

_**LIAR! **__Ahsoka heard in her head. The Sith Spirit had never said that, it may be what Anakin would say._

_**YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME! **__Ahsoka heard again. She suddenly heard the real voice of the shouting, it was Anakin._

_**MOST IMPRESSIVE, BUT YOU ARE NOT A JEDI YET! **__Ahsoka then heard, but in the voice of the Spirit. Now she knew Anakin would turn to the dark side!_

_**I WILL KILL YOU AHSOKA! **__She heard her master yell in her head. Then she jumped out of her meditation, returning to her normal self and not hearing any more voices._

"_Finally" Ahsoka whispered to herself._

"_What's wrong Ahsoka?" Ahsoka heard a voice from outside._

"_Master Obi-Wan, how do you know something is wrong?" Ahsoka asked._

"_We can use the force to sense it Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replied._

"_Oh, yeah, I forgot" Ahsoka said._

"_So, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_Can't you sense it?" Ahsoka asked smiling._

"_We aren't that impressive Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replied also smiling._

"_Ok, fine. I feel that Anakin will turn to the dark side." _

"_Oh, you have that feeling too?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I also feel that, but no one thinks I am right."_

"_So you think Anakin is going to turn?" Ahsoka asked quickly standing up._

"_Yes, it has been worrying me since."_

"_Me too, I hope he doesn't though."_

XXXXXX

Rex and Ahsoka arrived on the Sandy Planet of Tatooine and exited the ship.

"Are you sure you want to meet my family?" Rex asked.

"Of course I do. I have been working with you for years and I need to see who your family is." Ahsoka replied.

"Well one of them you might get along with." Rex said walking towards a small sandy hut.

"What?" Ahsoka said following Rex.

Inside the sandy hut they saw three people that were probably Rex's family. Ahsoka then saw a woman run out towards Rex.

"Rex!" she yelled running so fast towards him and hugging him.

"Neloka!" Rex yelled as she hugged him.

Ahsoka then saw what Rex meant. She was a Togruta too.

"Neloka, I would like you to meet Ahsoka Tano, my general." Rex said pointing to Ahsoka.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Welcome to our home." Neloka said.

"Hello, Neloka. Thank you for having me here. You are a Togruta?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, and so are you." Neloka replied smiling.

"Well enough with the talking, let's go inside." Rex said and they started entering the home.

As they entered Ahsoka then saw the two figures that were sat with Neloka.

"Daddy!" two children yelled.

"Hello, Nomba and Tex." Rex replied.

"You have children?" Ahsoka asked as Nomba and Tex ran towards her and grabbed her legs.

"Yeah, I do." Rex replied.

Ahsoka smiled as the children ran off and started playing around in the sand outside.

"This looks like a small home for 4 people." Ahsoka said as she looked around.

"It isn't that small, follow me." Neloka replied just as Rex was going to talk.

Ahsoka followed Neloka to a small table in the middle of the home. Then Neloka suddenly opened up a panel in the wall and typed in a code. The table then quickly retracted into an opening revealing a large home underneath.

"Wow! This is amazing! Rex you must have had a lot of time to do this!" Ahsoka said as she entered the secret home.

"I didn't do this, it was all Neloka." Rex said smiling.

"Wow Neloka you are talented."

"Thank you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka then sat down on a large seat in the corner comfortably.

"Aahh, a nice comfy home." Ahsoka said smiling at Neloka.

**XXXXXX**

**Not long till the ending now guys, hope you like it so far! If you want more info on Neloka, Nomba and Tex I will be making OC Files soon for them and they may be featured in some other Fan-Fics :D **


	6. Family Death

Ahsoka Tano stood far away from her home, overlooking the sandy outskirts of Tatooine. It was 10 years since Ahsoka arrived on Tatooine with Rex. His family were fine and Ahsoka was older and she was now a Jedi Master. Tex Tonda, the son of Neloka and Rex, was now her padawan. He was 15 and was very skilled with a lightsaber. Tex had always wanted to be a Jedi when he found out Ahsoka was one.

Inside the home Neloka was sat down watching Tex use his lightsaber moves in practice.

"Hya!" Tex yelled striking a training droid.

"Tex, I don't think you say 'hya'" Neloka explained.

"Mother, you do not know the Jedi arts." Tex replied, trying to outsmart her.

"Your mother is right Tex" Rex said smiling.

Outside their home the light turned to darkness and the moons appeared. Ahsoka admired the moons but felt something strong nearby. Was it a Sith? Ahsoka didn't know.

_It's probably a public enemy to the Inhabitants, _Ahsoka thought.

Outside the home came a dark figure. Inside Neloka was overviewing the darkness outside when the figure appeared. Neloka ran to hide. Just as she hid the figure turned it's head towards the home. Luckily not seeing Neloka, the figure continued walking forwards. Neloka grabbed two blasters.

"Mother what are you doing?" Nomba asked suspiciously.

"Stay here with your father. I'll be back soon." Neloka replied slowly walking out the door.

As she stepped out her home she saw the figure heading towards Ahsoka. Neloka quickly but quietly ran towards it. Neloka got so close and she was going to shoot but the figure turned, revealing the mask of Darth Vader. Neloka was shocked and started to shoot. Vader ignited his lightsaber. Neloka knew she was going to die so she turned around and saw her family watching. She mimed, _I'm sorry,_ then Vader quickly slashed Neloka, killing her.

"Mother!" Nomba yelled.

Ahsoka then heard and turned around seeing Vader. Nomba bravely ran to Vader with two blasters she was equipped with. She started to shoot. When she was close to Vader he threw his lightsaber towards Nomba. The throw was successful and it killed Nomba.

Ahsoka knew she had to help so she ran and attacked Vader.

"Hello, master!" Ahsoka yelled angrily.

"I am not your master!" Vader yelled attacking Ahsoka.

It was time for Tex to join in so he ignited his lightsaber and ran.

"Tex, be careful!" Rex yelled.

Tex got close and Vader slashed Ahsoka's arm so he could turn to Tex. Vader threw his lightsaber at Tex but he dodged. As the lightsaber cam to Tex's side he grabbed it and threw it back to Vader. It struck Vader's mask, slicing part of it and making it fall off. It then revealed that his face was pale white. Vader got angry and grabbed his saber. Ahsoka jumped up and attacked again.

"Master! Attack his head!" Tex yelled.

Ahsoka couldn't hear.

"Master! Attack his head!" Tex yelled again.

Ahsoka then heard Tex and tried to attack his head but Vader blocked. Tex wanted to kill Vader but it wasn't the Jedi way so he had to have revenge. He ran towards him and attacked his body armour. Somehow that made him weak and also angry. Vader pushed Tex away with the force and continued to attack Ahsoka.

"You are strong, but not strong enough!" Ahsoka yelled attacking quickly.

The attack was strong and it made Vader fall. Ahsoka was about to stab Vader but Tex interrupted.

"Master, no! It's not the Jedi way!" Tex yelled.

He was right, it wasn't the Jedi way. Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber. Tex still wanted revenge for what he did. So he lifted up Vader with the force and smashed him against the wall a few times. After that Vader got so weak that he couldn't stand up.

"Let him go, Tex." Ahsoka said.

Tex followed the order and pushed Vader into a ship. He used all the power he had to lift the ship and throw it far away.

"He is weak now, any Jedi will kill him." Ahsoka reassured Tex.

"Tex, are you ok!" Rex yelled suddenly running and hugging him.

"I am fine father. I am fine." Tex said hugging Rex back.

_XXXXXX_

_1 year later Rex, Tex and Ahsoka died when Vader came back a killed them. Ahsoka was wrong. He couldn't be killed by any Jedi because he could just fix his armour and come back to kill them. Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't know about Ahsoka coming to Tatooine or that she had been killed. It was unknown to every Jedi in the galaxy that Ahsoka was dead._

**XXXXXX**

**The ending I just made up how Ahsoka had died. Hope you liked this fan-fic and stay tuned for the end of TST Book 1 and a new fan-fic named The Resurrection. Soon or possibly today my new fan-fic will be up: Mortal Kombat 9, which will be detailing the events in Mortal Kombat 9's (2011) Story Mode, from the vision of Raiden to the death of Shao Kahn. This is like a novelisation of Mortal Kombat 9. If you haven't played the full story mode of Mortal Kombat 9 then I really expect people to complete it before reading the fan-fic since it has lots of spoilers inside. If you haven't got Mortal Kombat 9 and want to know what happens in the story then you can read it. After Mortal Kombat 9 I will be making another Mortal Kombat fan-fic which will detail events that I make up after the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat 9 :D I have a lot of Mortal Kombat fandom now lol! Well I am still finishing TST Book 1, but it may take time with another Fan-fic at the same time. Since this one took a while to complete it will be the same with TST.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you read this fan-fic and my other fan-fics and review! :D**

**~SkywalkerDaz **


End file.
